


The Halloween Special

by olivewithwings



Category: Wyvern & Charge
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Halloween Special, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivewithwings/pseuds/olivewithwings
Summary: Avery and Jamie spend Halloween together, much to Avery's dismay





	The Halloween Special

Charge had dropped in on another one of Avery’s patrols. No matter how strongly he rejected Charge’s belief that they were a superhero team, he just kept showing up. Charge was annoying and stubborn and hell-bent on making the entire city of Detroit think they were best friends; which they absolutely weren’t. 

It was a slow night, surprising considering the time of year. There’s always crime in Detroit, demonic and human, but it seemed like the real bold ones always same out around Halloween. Avery’s dad would always turn down the volume on the police scanner around this time of year, especially when he was younger. It was something about the season, as Halloween crept closer, that riled people up. 

Because of how quiet it was, Avery decided to entertain some of Charge’s endless chatter – more accurately he didn’t jump to another roof to escape the waterfall of words pouring out of Charge’s mouth. 

“—do you think we’ll have to patrol on Halloween night?”

“Probably.” 

“Damn. I was hoping that night would be free…” 

“Well don’t show up on my account.” 

“It’s not that I have plans… I was thinking maybe we could have gone trick-or-treating if we didn’t have to patrol.”

“I’m pretty sure we’re both too old for trick-or-treating unless you’re a seriously overgrown ten-year-old.” Charge frowned, glaring at Wyvern. “Besides, it doesn’t make sense to endanger people needlessly.” 

“I doubt we’d draw much attention,” Charge huffed.

Wyvern turned to him; one eyebrow raised. “We’re superheroes in full costume. We’re pretty fucking recognizable.” 

“Sure, on every other night. But on Halloween? There will be tons of Wyvern and Charge’s roaming around! We’ll blend in perfectly!” It was honestly impressive how quickly Charge was able to pull himself out of a bad mood.

“No.” Charge’s smile dropped. “I’m not one for trick-or-treating anyway.” 

“How can you be anti-free candy?” 

“I don’t know, maybe because I’m not seven-years-old and my main concerns in life don’t center around how much sugar I can pump into my body?”

Charge pouted exaggeratedly, “You’re no fun.” 

“Then maybe you should go bother one of the fun superheroes.” 

Charge leaned back on his hands, seeming to consider his options before leaning his head towards Wyvern with a goofy smile, “Nah, I like you the best.” 

Wyvern’s expression remained firmly disinterest but he felt a startled blush burning on his face. 

It was another slow patrol, a single human mugger who was scared away when Wyvern dropped into the alley that he had cornered his mark in. Charge showed up to take a selfie with the would-be victim and escort her home. After that one confrontation, it seemed like all the shady corners of the city emptied out, leaving Avery waiting on the roof of one of the downtown hotels, watching the traffic putter along below them. 

“There you are!” Charge panted, “what kind of partner are you abandoning me the first chance you get?” 

“We aren’t partners,” Avery replied. “And I wasn’t going to wait for you to come back and let a demon attack occur.” 

Charge flopped onto his ass beside Wyvern, dangling his long legs over the edge of the building, “Oh yeah? And how many demons did you single-handedly defeat?” 

Wyvern scowled, pointedly ignoring the boy beside him. 

“Uh-huh,” Charge nodded, “Exactly what I thought. The demons have all gone quiet so why waste our time going on nightly patrols?” 

“They could be planning something big. I can’t let my guard down.” 

Charge sighed, shoulders relaxing. “Sure, maybe there’s planning some giant, evil scheme. But maybe they’re not! Maybe they’re on Halloween vacation!” 

Wyvern looked over at Charge in judgmental silence. 

Nevertheless, Charge persisted. “Look, all I’m saying is that the demons have gone radio silent and we don’t know why. But that doesn’t mean we should suspect the worst! And if things stay as they are, patrolling will just keep being a waste of time and energy.” Charge took a deep breath before continuing, “So, I propose that if the demons stay quiet, we should go trick-or-treating.” 

“Charge.” 

“No no think about it! If the demons are planning a large-scale attack what better time than Halloween? When people of all ages fill the streets and indulge in temptations? If we go trick-or-treating, we’ll be in the thick of it if anything happens. And if nothing happens, we’ll have a fun night and get free candy! It’s a win-win!” 

Avery heaved a sigh, “Why are you so insistent on this trick-or-treating thing?” 

“Because – because we’re teenagers,” Charge began, the bravado in his voice petering out. “I know we have a lot of responsibilities. Protecting the city and its people. And I’m sure we both have responsibilities in our private lives as well… at least I know I do…” 

“Charge…” 

“There’s just – we have all this pressure on us! I know we’re the protectors of the city but when they talk about us on tv,” Charge threw his hand out in front of him, gesturing to the lit-up billboard of their masked faces. “It’s like they forget we’re just teenagers!” 

Avery looked at the billboard, trying to think of something to say. His masked face stared back at him. Far below them, a car horn blared, and, in the distance, a police siren rang out. Charge’s shoulder dropped as he sort of folded in on himself, his head hanging low. Low enough that his chin almost touched his chest. 

“I just want to be a teenager for one night. I don’t think that’s too much to ask…” 

Avery turned his attention back to Charge and sighed. “If the demon’s stay quiet for the rest of the week we can patrol a few neighborhoods on Halloween night.” 

Charge looked over at Wyvern unsurely, “Really?” 

“Yeah.” 

An ecstatic smile took over Charge’s face. “Hell yeah!” he yelped, jumping to his feet.

“But only if the demon’s stay quiet!”

“For sure, for sure,” Charge replied. Avery could all but see Charge brushing off the idea that the demons would reappear. Nothing was going to sour his mood for the rest of the night. 

“What have I gotten myself into,” Avery muttered, looking out over the sea of lights that defined the nighttime skyline. 

The next night Charge showed up with a map of several of the cities better off neighborhoods ranked by the quality of candy they handed out. 

“How do you even have this?” Wyvern asked, balking at the meticulously noted map. 

“Oh, my little sis…,” Charge trailed off clearing his throat, “—bling. My younger sibling made this with their friends.” 

“You stole a candy map from your kid sibling?” 

“I borrowed a candy map from my kid sibling.” 

“You’re incredible.” 

“Thank you for noticing!” 

“It wasn’t a compliment.” 

“No need to be rude,” Charge harrumphed. 

Avery sighed, “I just don’t know why you’re doing all this planning now - the demons could pop up at any time.”

“I want to make sure our trick-or-treat haul is legendary,” Charge explained, studying the map. “Plus, I feel like we won’t be seeing any demons for a while.” 

“Normally people call that baseless optimism.”

Charge barked out a laugh before dragging the conversation back to his pilfered candy map. 

Later that night, after a patrol so uneventful that Avery actually agreed with Charge’s idea of packing it in early, he collapsed onto his bed. His suit was dropped unceremoniously into his desk chair, dripping wet from the sudden storm he got caught in on his way home. He was tired, he was always tired, but tonight he was full-body tired. 

But there was an annoying question wriggling around in the back of his mind. With a groan he sat up, looking into the darkness of his room; searching for that telltale orange glow. 

“Nix? Are you here?”

“I’m always here for you Avery,” the demon purred, materializing on the bed in a lounging position. He grinned toothily, “What can I do you for?” 

“Do you know anything about why the demons have dropped off the face of the Earth?” 

“Wow, Avery. I just mean wow,” Nix’dra shook his head with a frown.

“What?” 

“You think just because I’m a demon and they’re demons that I’m going to know what they’re doing at all hours of the day?” 

“You know that’s not what I meant.” 

“Pssh, yeah,” Nix’dra crossed his arms over his chest, “I’m sure.” 

“Nix’dra, come on. Please.” 

The demon dropped his overly dramatic offended act, “Sorry kid, I really don’t know anything.” 

“Shit…,” Avery fell silent as he tried to figure out another way to get out of this trick-or-treating scheme. “Could you… I don’t know, cause a little chaos so I have a reason to patrol?” 

“Do you not want free candy?” 

“No, I just don’t want to needlessly endanger people by running through the streets playing grade-schooler.”

“You know he’s right; you are no fun.” 

Avery glared at the demon, who was frustratingly unphased. “So, will you help me?” 

Nix’dra hummed and hawed, tapping a clawed forefinger on his chin as he thought it over.

“Nope.” 

“Nix’dra!” 

“You made a deal with lightning bug and you know how seriously us demons take deals,” Nix’dra grinned, flashing his sharp teeth. 

“You’re such a dick.” 

Nix’dra snorted, “Yeah, I’m a demon.”

And then he vanished, leaving Avery alone in his room, resigned to the fact that more likely than not he’d be trick-or-treating with Charge the following night. 

Avery, in full costume, stood at the entrance of the first neighborhood on Charge’s ranked list, arms crossed over his chest. 

“I cannot believe I let you drag me into this,” he grumbled. 

“I didn’t drag you into anything,” Charge reminded him with an overly pleased smile. “You promised to come trick-or-treating if the demons stayed quiet and they did!”

“I didn’t promise anyone anything.”

Charge sighed, “Fine, fine, we made a deal. And now you have to follow through on your end of the bargain,” the taller hero thrust a pillowcase at Wyvern, “Now take your bag so we can get started!” 

Avery snatched the bag out of Charge’s hand, grimacing, “Are you going to be this obnoxiously happy all night?”

“Are you gonna be this grumpy all night?” Charge volleyed back. 

Avery’s scowl deepened as he refused to warrant Charge’s question with a response. 

“Cool costume’s guys!” A passerby wearing a store-bought Charge costume shouted, “Those look exactly like the real deal!” 

Charge turned to Avery with a shit-eating grin. 

“Don’t.” 

Charge struggled to keep his goofy smile at bay, “I wasn’t going to say anything.” 

“Let’s just get this over with,” Avery grumbled, stomping towards the first house.

“Hey! Wait for me!” Charge yelled, running after Avery who clearly had no intention of slowing down for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween my loves!!!!!  
I wrote this a while back during the summer while watching Beks stream!!!
> 
> Find Beks on Twitter @beksdraws for super cute art and top tier shitposting  
Find me on Twitter @O_Mae_ for midnight shouting and complaining about college


End file.
